Imune
by Prudence-chan
Summary: Shaka. Mu. E, talvez, uma gripe. Shonen-ai bem leve e tolinho.


**Imune**

Summary: Shaka. Mu. E, talvez, uma gripe. Shonen-ai bem leve e tolinho. 

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya © Kurumada-sensei. 

* * *

O que tenho? Eu não sei, e isso me deixa nervoso. 

Eu sempre **sei**. Sempre soube. Desde muito jovem. Não importa o quê. Eu sempre soube. 

E agora eu não sei. 

É como se eu tivesse acordado assim. Como quando se está doente - não ferido; doente, com uma gripe, talvez. Não se sabe quando começou. Simplesmente se acorda um dia com o corpo dolorido e um peso no peito. Febril. Melancólico. Deprimido. 

Estou doente? Não. Ao menos não fisicamente-- ah, mas o que é essa febre que ao que parece só eu percebo? Ele não se dá conta, diz que minha temperatura está normal... 

Mas permanece aqui. Não sei mais se devo confiar em suas palavras ou em suas atitudes. 

Preferiria, sinceramente, estar gripado. Acabaria com estes meus pensamentos estúpidos. Teria coisas mais urgentes para pensar, como em minha garganta, meu nariz ou numa enxaqueca insuportável. 

"Está tudo bem?" Ele pergunta, sua voz muito mais macia do que estas malditas almofadas nas minhas costas. 

"As almofadas" Respondo num sussurro um tanto rouco, diferente de minha voz normal. Voz de um homem gripado. Ele sorri, e se aproxima de mim, me ajudando a sentar na cama. 

Ele pega as duas almofadas e faz sua mágica com as mãos, massageando os flocos de algodão no interior da fronha de tecido tingido. Invejo as almofadas. Eu merecia esta massagem mais do que elas, as ingratas que me fazem doer as costas. Invejo. Estou com ciúmes das almofadas. 

"Veja se melhorou." Ele rearranja as duas sobre a cama e toca levemente meu ombro, induzindo-me a deitar. Eu o faço. É possível não obedecer a ele? 

A cama está, para minha surpresa, mais confortável. Não sei dizer, porém, se foi o resultado do trabalho dele nas almofadas ou a mão dele o mais delicadamente possível pousada sobre a minha. Ah, os pensamentos estúpidos voltando à minha mente. 

"Mu, eu estou bem." 

"Sei," ele deu uma risada gentil, "como se eu não o conhecesse. Você quer que eu saia para que você possa voltar a meditar em paz, não é isso?" 

"Não!" Respondi de súbito, com a voz um pouco assustada, e tive medo do que ele pensaria. Ele voltou a rir. Tomou como sarcasmo, talvez? 

"Está certo... mas não se preocupe, não é problema algum eu cuidar de você." Ele balança a cabeça negativamente, sorrindo seu terno sorriso (lá me vem os pensamentos estúpidos novamente), e caminha para a porta. "Mas quem iria prever que o grande Shaka, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem, o homem mais próximo de Deus, também ficaria gripado..." 

"Isso mostra que nenhum de nós está imune à fúria dos deuses" falo em direção à pequena cozinha, onde ele provavelmente está agora. Preparando um chá para nós; gosto de acreditar nisso. 

"Especialmente aqueles que pegam sereno por dormir enquanto meditavam ao ar livre..." 

"Eu não dormi." 

Ouço as risadas dele se intensificarem. "Ah, não diga! Acho pouco provável que estivesse descansando a vista..." 

Ele não espera que eu responda isso, espera? 

"É bom que saiba que só permito essas suas brincadeiras porque é meu melhor amigo." Digo, ainda que meu peito arda em pensar no que realmente gostaria de dizer. 

Ele volta ao quarto, trazendo em suas mãos uma bandeja de ráfia com o bule de chá e dois copos de cerâmica esverdeada. Ah, ele e sua incrível capacidade de oferecer no momento certo exatamente o que preciso. Poderá ele me oferecer o que nem mesmo eu sei ao certo se preciso? 

"Sei disso. Mesmo porque só faço essas brincadeiras porque é meu melhor amigo." Sorrio. Levemente. Não tenho forças para mover meus músculos mais do que isso. 

O cheiro doce do chá me invade as narinas, agora que ele apoiou a bandeja sobre o meu colo na cama e sentou-se de frente para mim. "Jasmim?" 

"Seu favorito." 

"Você me conhece bem", lhe digo, enquanto penso 'é o seu favorito também, Mu'. Não lhe digo isso; apenas trago à boca o copo que ele me serviu. Observo enquanto ele faz o mesmo, tocando a borda do copo com os lábios, semicerrando as pálpebras enquanto sorve o líquido quente e saboroso, e não consigo evitar de pensar estúpida e maliciosamente mais uma vez. Agora também invejo esse copo. 

"Não gostou?" 

"Hm?" Acordo de meu rápido devaneio, e o encontro olhando para mim com uma expressão preocupada. "Gostei, mas está um pouco fraco..." 

Ele olha para o conteúdo de seu copo, sem enteder. Diria que ele franziu as sobrancelhas, mas não tenho certeza disso. Sei apenas que os pontos em sua testa pareceram se aproximar por um rápido instante... oh, não quero lembrar de tudo que já se passou em minha cabeça por causa daqueles dois pontinhos... "Estranho. Pra mim parece bom... ah, claro, você está gripado." 

"... sim, deve ser por isso." Ele insiste na idéia de que estou doente. Pois o único mal que me aflige no momento é você, seu ariano malvado. Por sua causa estou assim, nervoso e desconfortável, sentindo um calor no peito e um tremor me subir a garganta, e-- 

Ele levantou a bandeja de meu colo no último segundo. Não fossem seus reflexos rápidos, eu estaria agora coberto de chá. Fervente. 

"Saúde!" Ele ri. Sua idéia estava certa, afinal. Eu suspiro, mas acabo me rendendo aos risos também. Realmente, nenhum de nós está imune à fúria dos deuses. 

* * *

Author's Notes: Eu disse que era bem leve e tolinho, não disse?   
Bom, acho difícil esperar algo mais elaborado de uma vestibulanda com milhões de fics encalhadas, a qual nunca escreveu shonen-ai na vida e a mesma que, por acaso, só conheceu Shaka e Mu esse ano (pois é, não via Cavaleiros quando era criança, assumo, algum preconceito?). Então, se algum de vocês me disser que está curto, OOC ou simplesmente foi uma perda de tempo ler isso, eu vou ouvir, entender, sorrir, e não vou fazer nada a respeito. Mesmo porque eu achei que ficou fofinho ^_^''   
Enfim. Feliz Ano Novo. 


End file.
